


Supernatural Idol

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris decides to pursue acting and gets a special guest role on “Supernatural” where he gets friendly with Jensen. <b>Very</b> friendly. Jared is not pleased. Not. Pleased. So he calls Adam to make sure that Adam comes up to take care of this problem. Right. Now!</p><p>NOTE: Sorry, readers, this is a WIP duplication. The completed version is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/386953</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the “Catnip” stories by cjmarlowe.

Kris heard the rumors before he got the job: The boys were _strange._

Oh, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were perfectly nice; they were professional and down to earth guys with strong bonds to cast, crew, family, and a cadre of close friends who weren’t interested in being tabloid bait. 

_“The tall one has friendly hands,” Robert Singer, the executive producer, told him during Kris’s final casting interview. The older man gave him a measuring look. “If you don’t like that sort of thing, stay away from him.”_

_Kris blinked at him. “Uh, that’s not a problem. I’m a pretty affectionate guy myself.”_

_Singer narrowed his eyes. “Stay away from Ackles.”_

_“Why’s that, sir?”_

_“He eats newbies like you for breakfast.”_

_Kris swallowed, not knowing what to say to that._

_“Don’t fuck up your lines too many times,” Singer said, smirking. “The boys run a pretty tight ship on set. I don’t want to get calls at two in the morning complaining about how you’re not pulling your weight or doing something weird with your hands in a scene.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Kris said, slightly horrified. He had no idea what “doing something weird with his hands” meant but he was going to make sure he didn’t do it._

*** 

He was coming in mid-season for a five episode arc and he had won the coveted role of the “new” Crowley, minus the Scottish accent, because Dick Roman “bibbed” Crowley’s human meat suit and the King of Hell took a new body. 

_New Crowley: Hello, boys. Missed me?_

_Dean: What the—_

_Sam: Crowley? (laughs-coughs) Sorry, uh, didn’t recognize you in…uh…_

_New Crowley: In the flesh—well, new flesh anyway. Picked this one up in a Wal-Mart in some backwoods town in Arkansas. (spins around) You like?_

*** 

Kris was having a great time. He loved Vancouver, being on set, and hanging out with the guys. After a rough start, Kris found his groove as Crowley and started delivering his lines with that same insouciant and arrogant charm as the previous actor who had inhabited the character. (Apparently, Mark Sheppard took a role for some Spielberg movie and wasn’t able to come back to play Crowley for a few months, but that he’d “return” to his old form in some supernatural demonic way that the writers would think up later). 

Jared was friendly and handsy. 

Jensen was sweet, but distant. 

_”He’s all method about things,” Jared once told him while they were eating lunch at the food tent. “All Strasberg and Stanislavski or Stella Adler about shit. Don’t take it personally, all right. It took him like a whole season to talk to Misha outside of work. Besides, you got me, little buddy.”_

_Kris growled at him. “You call me little buddy again, dude, and I’m gonna kick you in the nuts.”_

_That pretty much sealed their friendship as Jared laughed his head off, showing off a mouthful of food._

Padalecki was obnoxiously playful and Kris thought he was over compensating for the fact that Jensen didn’t warm up to Kris at first. Not that Kris was expecting the three of them would bond and go out to have beers or whatnot right off. And while he enjoyed Jared’s attention – being picked up and carried around on Jared’s shoulders, tickled to the point of almost peeing in his pants, and yes, being de-pants during an emotional moment on set – Kris was… _curious_ about Jensen. 

***

_”He’s funny but he’s kind of keeping his distance,” Kris said, putting his iPhone on speaker. He kicked off his sneakers and sank into the plush sofa in his hotel room. “Jared said that Jensen doesn’t want to get too close because of our characters or whatever.”_

_Adam chuckled. “He’s hot.”_

_Kris rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well…” He didn’t deny that Jensen was pretty hot._

_He frowned at his phone, wondering why there was such a long silence from Adam._

_“Dude, you still there?” He said, picking up his phone._

_“I actually have to make a phone call. Talk to you later, okay?” Adam said, disconnecting the call before Kris could even say goodbye._

_Kris rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the cushion seat beside him, opening up the script to memorize his lines._

_It was so weird, though. He couldn’t puzzle out why that whole conversation with Adam was so…weird._

*** 

“American Idol, huh?” Jensen drawled, raising his eyebrow at Kris. He leaned against the make up counter, looking at Kris as Shannon fluffed powder on his forehead. 

“Yup.” 

“I love Adam Lambert!” Jared chirped from the next chair over. “I voted for him. Don’t hate.” 

Kris smiled. “Yeah, there’s no denying that he’s awesome.” 

Jensen smirked and let out a soft laugh. “All right, squirt, let’s see what you can do with this gig.” 

“Bring on the ratings!” Jared garbled out happily, his mouth full of his breakfast croissant sandwich. 

“Manners, Bubba,” Jensen said to Jared but gave Kris a thoughtful look. “We got a guest here.” 

*** 

_New Crowley: Call me squirt again and I’ll send one of your balls to Kentucky and the other one to Arizona._

_Dean: (snickers) Whatever you say, short stuff._

_Sam: Dean, I don’t think it’s smart to taunt the King of Hell—_

_New Crowley: You should listen to your brother._

_Sam: --even if he’s half your size._

_(New Crowley demon-hisses at Sam)_

_Dean: All I’m saying is that when you went to find your new meat suit, I thought you’d go for something a little more terrifying than a cute little southern kid._

_New Crowley: (pauses) Am I really…cute?_

_Dean: Dude, you’re like a cuddly little bear. I could pick you up and put you in my pocket or something._

_Sam: (sighs) Crowley, I’d hate to say it but…yeah, you kind of are._

_New Crowley: I really hate the both of you._

*** 

Kris tried to draw Jensen out by sitting on the steps of his small trailer, acoustic guitar on his knees, as he played “Freebird” and one hilarious and disastrous version of Iron Butterfly’s “Ina-Gadda-Da-Vida.” Jared laughed so hard that he couldn’t stop shaking for about half an hour. 

“That was so lame, man,” he said, looking at Kris. 

Kris sighed. “Yeah, yeah that was, wasn’t it.” 

Jared looked over at him. “So. You got a crush on Jensen or something?” 

“What? No, no!” He said, his eyes widening. He shook his head quickly. “No, man, I’m with Adam.” 

He watched as Jared nodded his head slowly, looking away. “Huh.” 

*** 

Kris took a million pictures while he was on set and one day, Jared came into his trailer with a bag full of what looked like scrapbooking stuff – Kris’s mom was big into scrapbooking so he knew what all that was for – and Kris ended up spending an hour making a scrapbook page of his first days on the set. When he showed it to Jensen, he stared at Kris for a long moment and then smacked Jared on the back of his head. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Jared made a face. “Dude, I was just showing him how to put something together.” 

“I’m going to send it to my mama; she’ll love it.” He looked up at Jensen and gave him his prettiest smile. “You mind autographing it for her? She’d be so thrilled.” 

Jensen smacked the back of Kris’s head but dutifully picked up a pen and scribbled his name on the page before walking out of Kris’s trailer, cursing under his breath. 

Kris looked at Jared. “He really doesn’t like me, does he?” 

“Nah, he likes you, that’s just how he is,” Jared said, chortling. 

*** 

And the weird thing was, Jensen was interested, in his own way. He brought Kris a bottle of water during his breaks. He would walk past while Kris was playing his guitar and hang out with him to talk about music. 

“Remind me to introduce you to my friends, Chris and Steve,” he said, sprawled on the comfortable sofa in Kris’s trailer. “They’re playing in Portland while Chris’s there filming on his show. The next night we’re all free, we should drive down and go see them play.” 

Kris liked Christian Kane and Steve Carlson right away, finding common ground through their music. After their set, Jensen took Kris to the band room behind the stage to meet the guys. 

Christian shook his hand, quirking his eyebrow. “So you’re that American Idol kid.” 

“Yeah.” 

Christian looked at Steve and grinned at Kris. “Dude, your acoustic version of ‘Heartless’ was sick.” He elbowed Jensen in the stomach. “So does your boy know that you’re bringing a date to my gigs?” 

Kris opened his mouth and shook his head, looking over at Jensen. 

Jensen turned red and smacked Christian on the back of his head. “Shut up, man; don’t be starting anything. Jared knows I brought Kris down to see you guys play.” 

Steve put his arm around Kris’s shoulders. “Come on, I’ll buy you a beer while these two idiots get us all into trouble.” 

Kris laughed. “Somehow, I don’t think it would take a lot for them to get us into trouble.” 

“No truer words, my friend, no truer words.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kris only had five lines in the scene but he hadn’t been able to get through it because of Jared. 

Actually, because of Jared’s _hand_ which was slowly moving up the inside of his leg. Kris desperately tried to hold back his laugh and not step out of his mark. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jared crouched down in front of him, hidden from camera view, as his fingers started to tickle and pinch his inner thigh. He had been doing it ever since they got on set – just messing with Kris whenever the camera was on him – making funny faces, stroking Kris’s butt, poking him with a broom, and now molesting him in full view of the entire crew. He could see everyone holding back their laughter as Jared continued on with his obviously favorite prank. 

Kris felt his cheeks warm and attempted to arrange his face in a bored scowl and flicked his eyes at Jensen, reaching down to swat at Jared’s head. 

“Cut! Kris, I don’t think Crowley blushes in this scene like a little girl!” Phil Sgriccia said from the director’s chair. “And for the love of God, Padalecki, quit molesting the kid and let him get through the scene so the rest of us can go home before midnight!” 

Everyone burst out in good-natured laughter and Kris finally broke character and shoved Jared’s hand off his thigh which was dangerously close to his crotch. 

“Reset cameras A and B, please,” Phil called and the crew moved in quiet competence around them as Kris blushed hotly to his ears. “Everyone back to their starting marks! And Jared! Cut it out!” 

Jared snorted. “Sorry, sorry!” 

“Dude!” Kris hissed at him as Jared rolled on the floor laughing. “Come on! Let me just get one good take, okay? Please! For the love of all things holy.” 

Jensen snickered, putting his hands in his pockets. Kris looked to him to see if Jensen would help him but all he did was raise his eyebrow and smirked. 

Jared rolled to his feet and smiled down at Kris. “Awww…you’re so cute!” 

“Shut up, Padalecki,” Kris groused, pouting at him. “I’m going to get into trouble.” 

Jensen put his hand on Kris’s shoulder and laughed. “Yeah, you’re probably going to get a call later from Singer about making us do eleven takes.” 

“Whooo! Still the king of pranks! You know, I bet Jensen that you’d break character by take four but you made it to eleven! Most of it was crap, but you made it to eleven takes! Misha didn’t ever make it to eleven takes. Yay you!” Jared grabbed Kris’s wrist and high-fived him, laughing riotously as he skipped off the set towards craft services. 

Kris groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I hate you guys so much.” 

*** 

Later, Jensen popped his head into Kris’s trailer. “Hey, want to get some food and beer? Jay’s still shooting but I’m done for the night.” 

Kris smiled. “Yeah, let me just get my bag.” 

He followed Jensen out, pulling the strap of his messenger bag over his head, walking to Jensen’s trailer a couple of rows away. 

“You’re a good sport, kiddo,” he murmured, grinning at Kris. “And that last scene you did was pretty damn good for a newbie.” 

Kris flushed with pleasure. “Thanks, man, that means a lot to me. Adam’s a big fan of you guys and this show and he got me into watching it when we were on tour with Idol.” 

Jensen opened the door to his trailer and Kris followed, closing the door behind him. “Give me a minute to just change my shirt.” 

“Sure,” Kris said, leaning against the wall and looking around the lived in trailer. There were dozens of pictures taped up to the walls – family, friends, crew – and Kris stepped closer, looking at them. “You guys must get homesick.” 

He turned to watch as Jensen pulled off his gray tee-shirt, wiping under his arms and tossing the tee across the room to a pile of laundry. Kris bit his lip, admiring the lean lines of Jensen’s back and shoulders, enjoying the view. He was tall like Adam, but where Adam was broad and a mixture of muscles and softness, Jensen was all lean muscle, like the way his character Dean would be lean muscle, years of fight training and living on the road keeping his body in prime condition. And Jensen was definitely a man in his prime and Kris was surprised by his attraction to Jensen. 

Jensen picked up a blue and white striped button down shirt and pulled it on, turning to look at Kris. 

“Yeah, even though we’ve been here for…” 

Kris blushed, turning quickly to look at the pictures. He was pretty sure Jensen caught the look of appreciation on Kris’s face – not that he would’ve done anything except look (Adam said that it was OK to look, but neither of them was allowed to touch). 

Jensen chuckled, throaty and masculine. “Well, didn’t see that coming.” 

“What?” He said, innocently. 

He saw Jensen buttoning his shirt from the corner of his eye and saw Jensen coming towards Kris. 

“Aren’t you and Adam together?” Jensen said, pulling on his black leather jacket. 

Kris grinned and looked at him, nodding. “Yeah.” 

“So you guys have one of those open door policy things?” 

He blinked for a moment. “Uh—what?” 

Jensen smirked, standing closer to him, eyes dark green and knowing. “You and Adam. Do you get to play when you’re not with him?” 

Kris let out an embarrassed laugh. “No. No, no.” He raised his hands and shook his head. “We’re not into—I’m not—we don’t cheat.” 

He swallowed when Jensen gave him a long and steady look. “Too bad. Jared’s right, you really are adorable.” 

“Oh.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Come on, let’s get some burgers and some beer. Don’t be weird, I was just asking.” 

Kris licked his lips and smiled, shaking his head and looking at the floor.

*** 

“So…do you and Jared…” 

Jensen finished chewing and took a drink of his beer. “Me and Jared what?” 

“Have an open door policy thing?” 

He chuckled, deeply, and leaned closer towards Kris. “We make the rare exception.” 

“Oh.” Kris nodded, trying to take this seriously. “Wow. How do you make it work? I mean, not that I’m asking for details or anything but…you don’t get weird about it…afterwards?” 

Jensen stared at him with that same laser intensity that he did when he was Dean. He set his beer bottle down on the table and smiled. “We’ve been together for a long time. If I didn’t want to be here, with him, I would’ve been gone a long time ago. He’s the same way.” 

“I don’t think I could do something like that,” he said, looking up at Jensen. He smiled and picked at the label of his beer bottle. “I have to share Adam with the world, I wouldn’t want to share him someone else, not even if it was just for the night.” 

“You’re pretty chill, though.” 

Kris laughed. “My mama would kick my butt if I weren’t, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. What would we do without our mamas keeping us in line?” He drawled, smiling widely. “When the show goes on hiatus, we should hang out in LA. Chris and Steve will be in town. They like your stuff; we should think about collaborating on something—even if it’s just for fun.” 

His eyes widened. “No shit?” 

“No shit,” he said, winking at Kris. “Invite your boy, too.” 

Kris nodded. “Adam would be totally excited. He’s such a fanboy when it comes to you and Jared.” 

“His voice is amazing,” Jensen murmured, gazing at him. “The fame hasn’t gotten to his head?” 

“Nah. He was already doing theatre and had a band and everything before he got Idol so he’s not a total douchebag.”

Jensen chuckled at Kris’s happiness and pleasure whenever someone complimented Adam to him, sitting back in the booth seat, eyes bright with amusement. 

“So what about you? Are you thinking about sticking to this acting thing after this?” 

“I think I ought to stick to my day job,” Kris said, laughing. “I loved doing this and being here, but I’m not that kind of performer, you know? I love my music and I love playing for an audience. But…hey, if the show asks me to come back in the future, I wouldn’t say no.” 

“You miss your boy yet?” 

“Two more days and I get to go home,” Kris said, nodding quickly. “You’re lucky that you and Jared get to have this—do this together—be here and do something you love doing.” 

He watched as Jensen cracked up, eyes squinting at the edges as his face turned boyish with the way he laughed. “Trust me, it’s not all roses with Jared.” 

Kris nodded, slowly. “Yeah. Hotboxing the car with Jared’s farts is pretty disgusting, man.” 

Jensen grinned evilly. “Initiation sucks, newbie.” 

*** 

Jensen wrapped around Kris’s shoulders, tucking him in close as they left the restaurant. It reminded him of how Adam would hold him close; how all of his friends held him close like that. To him, it meant that Jensen was his friend now, comfortable with him. Kris laughed loudly, throwing back his head as Jensen told him stories of the pranks they used to pull on Misha. Neither of them saw the two women nearby, snapping pictures of them hugging and laughing.


End file.
